planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Gate Bridge
The Golden Gate Bridge is a suspension bridge spanning the Golden Gate - the opening of the San Francisco Bay into the Pacific Ocean. The structure links the city of San Francisco on the northern tip of the San Francisco Peninsula to Marin County. It has become one of the most internationally recognized symbols of San Francisco, of California, and of the United States. Construction lasted from January 1933 to April 1937, replacing long-established ferry services, and it was the longest suspension bridge span in the world when it was completed. The deck is approximately 245 feet (75 m) above the water, and more people die by suicide at the Golden Gate Bridge than at any other site in the world. After a fall of approximately four seconds, jumpers hit the water at around 75 mph or approximately 120 km/h. The fatality rate of jumping is roughly 98%. Currents beneath the bridge are very strong, and the water may be as cold as 47 °F (8 °C). Ferocious winds and blinding fogs are also a common occurence on the bridge. At age three, domesticated chimp Caesar was first taken from his home in San Francisco to Muir Woods Park across the Golden Gate Bridge. For the next five years it became his favourite place to play and spend time in a habitat more natural to him. After leading a mass breakout of gentically altered apes from the San Bruno Primate Shelter, the Gen-Sys Laboratories and the San Francisco Zoo, Caesar tried to bring the apes to freedom in the same redwood forest across the bridge. Seeing only rampaging wild animals, the San Francisco authorities were sent to corral the apes on the bridge and massacre them. However, the California Highway Patrol and SWAT team thought that the apes would charge towards them immediately and once they do, they will use their guns to shoot down the apes. However, Caesar knew what the humans have planned out, so he orders Koba and other chimpanzees to climb up the bridge while Maurice and the orangutans climbed under the bridge. Buck and the gorillas, the muscle of the ape army, pushed down a bus to shield them from the bullets. Caesar rode one of the police's horses and roared the apes to charge. Koba and his chimpanzees were the first to attack, as they jumped down onto the CHP and SWAT Team, kicking and physically assaulting them. Maurice and the orangutans were next for the attack, when they climbed up from below of the bridge and joined the attack. The other chimpanzees added to overwhelming the human police. Because the apes heavily outnumbered and easily defeated the humans, some were killed off while most had ran off before the helicopter tried to shoot the apes. Buck sacrificed himself to kill the helicopter crew so that most apes will reach their freedom to Muir Woods. (CE: Rise of the Planet of the Apes) See Also * San Francisco * San Francisco Zoo * Muir Woods Park External Links * Golden Gate Bridge article at Wikipedia Category:Locations (CE)